SSB and SpiderMan: Shattered Worlds
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: Spider-Man and his alternate counterparts are at it again. Only this time, they're not alone. The full summary is inside. Read & Review.


**SSB and Spider-Man:**

**Shattered Worlds**

**Summary****: During a scuffle with the Beetle in the city, Spider-Man accidentally shatters the Tablet of Order and Chaos once again. At the same time in the Smash Brothers world, an ancient item called the All Weapon of Thraul gets shattered in a fight between Yoshi and the villains Plague, Freezlar and Speed Meister. The resulting event causes problems with the realities of the Multiverse, as the pieces become scattered throughout both worlds, each of them falling into the possession of various villains. Spider-Man, Yoshi and their allies (Smashers and Spider-Men alike) across the Multiverse must work together to recover the pieces and restore reality to normal before their worlds fall apart. Will they succeed, or will all reality be doomed?**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Super Smash Brothers belong exclusively to Nintendo. Spider-Man belongs only to Marvel Comics.**

**Copyright is forbidden.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Hahahahaha, at last I have it. The Tablet of Order and Chaos is mine. And no one will stop me from claiming it." said the Beetle as he shattered the glass case that concealed it. But right as he was about to grab it, he was suddenly hit in the face by a midair kick, knocking him into a wall.

"Hmm that's funny. The last time I checked, a guy with a fishbowl on his head previously tried to use the tablet for himself. And now the Beetle, you know I'm starting to get the feeling that this tablet is like fly paper to you goons." said none other than Spider-Man.

"Spider-Man, how did you find me?"

"This is Empire State University pal, Mysterio broke in here before to steal the tablet. You're just repeating his mistake. All of you bad guys are just alike."

"I'm not gonna waste my time with the likes of you."

With that, he picked up the tablet and took off flying out of the building.

"Bad guys these days, they just never learn." said Spider-Man before swinging off after him.

"Vile pest, I'll get rid of you for good." said the Beetle as he shot a missile at the web slinger, but Spider-Man maneuvered out of the way before leaping onto his back.

"Get off me you fool. I can't support the extra weight."

"I'll get off once you give back that tablet."

"You want it, then go get it."

Suddenly, the Beetle tossed the tablet straight into the air, prompting Spider-Man to make a leap for it. But he was soon hit in the back by a microwave blast which was fired from the Beetle's antennae, sending the hero falling onto some trashcans, at the same time he witnessed the Beetle catching the tablet in midair.

"He tricked me. Well he won't get away that easily."

Getting to his feet and timing his aim, Spider-Man shot a strand of webbing which latched onto the Beetle's right foot. He then yanked with all his might, pulling the villain out of the sky along with the tablet, which soon began to glow with mystical energy.

"Heads up Beetle, this is gonna hurt."

Once the Beetle was in range, Spider-Man lunged his arm forward in an attempt to nail him with a punch. But unfortunately, his fist ended up colliding directly with the tablet, which caused it to break into pieces.

"Uh oh, not again."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in another world...<strong>

"Look guys, I know we've been through this before. But I don't care how badly Cybergon wants it, I'm not letting you goons get your dirty hands on this ancient item." said Yoshi as he dodged a blast of ice from Freezlar, whom he was currently fighting with, as well as Plague and Speed Meister .

"You think you can take us all at once. Well think again." said Plague.

"The last time I heard that was from Masher, Earthlor and Hyperfire."

Earlier today, Plague and his two fellow villains were sent by a villainous robot named Cybergon to steal an ancient weapon which was located within a cave at the mountains. Yoshi, who was out travelling at the time, had sensed their presence and set out to stop them. The weapon itself was embedded in a stone pedestal.

"You're just wasting our time. You won't keep us from stealing the All Weapon. Cybergon ordered us to bring it to him, and he won't be denied." said Speed Meister as she rushed at him and swung her fist, only to be caught and thrown against the wall.

"That metalhead can just forget it. He's not getting at this All Weapon."

Yoshi jumped out of the way as Plague lifted a large rock from the ground and hurled it at him. However, he was intercepted by Speed Meister, who rammed into him from the side.

But while she and Freezlar kept him occupied, Plague made his way towards the All Weapon. He slowly approached the weapon. The moment he grabbed it, he pulled it out of the pedestal. The All Weapon soon began to glow with powerful energy, and Plague could feel it flowing through him.

"This power. It's incredible, I should have came for it sooner. With the All Weapon in my possession, I will destroy all in my path."

"I don't think so Plague." said Yoshi as he tossed Speed Meister into Plague, causing him to toss the All Weapon into the air. Yoshi quickly leaped up to catch it in midair.

"I got it."

"Not for long lizard boy." said Freezlar as he shot an Ice Ball at Yoshi, who turned around to anticipate this attack. But in the process, he unintentially moved the All Weapon in front of him. The ice ball ended up hitting the item, shattering it to pieces, thus releasing a bright and large burst of energy as the pieces scattered everywhere throughout the land. Once the energy cleared away, Yoshi noticed that the villains were gone.

"Whoa, what just happened?" wondered Yoshi.

"Yoshi!" said an unknown voice.

Yoshi turned around to come face to face with a mysterious figure. He was wearing a grey and platinum, hooded robe, and he had a mask which covered his face.

"Okay uh, who are you and how do you know me?"

"I am known as Zoan, but you may call me Zhane you ridiculous dino." said the figure.

"Hey, what's with the insult?"

"Because you have caused one of the most powerful things in the Multiverse to become pieces."

"You mean the All Weapon. I was trying to keep those villains from stealing it."

"Well thanks to you, now villains in other worlds have them."

"What do you mean other worlds?"

"You are so stupid. The pieces are in other universes, alternate earths."

"You need to stop with the insults, I made a mistake. Unlike those supervillains, I'm not stupid. And I know what alternate earths are, I've heard of the Multiverse before."

"Then why did you ask *changes voice to Yoshi's*, "What do you mean other worlds?"

"Don't you dare mock me. I was just puzzled about how they ended up in other universes in the Multiverse."

"Because oddly enough at the same time Spider-Man shattered the Tablet of Order and Chaos again."

"So what you're saying is when both items were shattered at the same time, it somehow caused a rift in the Multiverse which spreaded the pieces throughout this universe and the Marvel Universe."

"You are thinking too small."

"If that's not correct, then what is?"

"You have the right idea, but you aren't thinking big enough."

"Wait, I get it now. When you said other worlds, you meant as in worlds that are similar to this one, but with with different qualities."

"Well at least you are getting it, but we must meet with the Madame."

"Okay then, lead the way Zhane."

Pretty soon a portal appeared in front of them.

"Weapon breakers first."

"Thanks for reminding me, again."

With that, Yoshi goes through the portal while Zhane disappears.

* * *

><p><strong>Currently...<strong>

"So I guess you can say that I got carried away in my fight with the Beetle and broke the tablet once more." said Spider-Man, whom was talking to Madame Web.

"You can say that."

Pretty soon Zhane appeared in the room.

"Good to see you Zoan." greeted Madame Web.

"The same to you Madame." replied Zhane.

"An old friend I presume?" asked Spider-Man.

"Yes, but it has been years since we last met, why are you here Zoan?"

"Ah, well I came to show Mr. Parker his ally in this new version of his old adventure."

The portal suddenly reappears and Yoshi comes out through it.

"So you must be the Madame that Zhane told me about."

"Who is this crea..."

"He is Yoshi, a hero from another part of the Multiverse, and he has broken the All Weapon to pieces."

"You don't have to rub it in."

"Oh boy where do we start, Madam if you would be so kindly." requested Zhane.

"I would." replied Madam Web.

Zhane grabs Madam Web's hand and shows Spider Man and Yoshi images and videos of Spider Man's first time

"If we recall correctly when Spider Man broke the Table it caused fragments to fly off into other parts of the Multiverse, the Ultimate, 2099 and Noir worlds."

"So this happened before?" asked Yoshi

"Yup, when a villain in one of these worlds got a piece of the table they gained new powers, abilities and enhanced versions of the ones they already had."

"So this means that since I shattered the All Weapon at the same time, some of the pieces ended up in this world, as well as the others, along with the tablet fragments."

"Correct Yoshi, but be warned the tablet fragments and the All Weapon pieces are both powerful and dangerous." Madam Web informed him."

"In this adventure your allies will not just be yourselves but alternate versions of your friends and allies."

"I like the sound of this." said Spider-Man.

"I have already contacted the Spider-Men that assisted you last time Peter."

"And I am going to contact the other Smashers of other Earths." said Zhane.

"I can't even begin to imagine what kind of havoc would erupt if any of my enemies got their hands on either of those pieces."

"Peter can tell you about that."

"I would most likely appreciate it."

"Good luck heroes." said Madam Web.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>

"Those idiots. I should have known better than to trust them. If it wasn't for that wretched Yoshi, I would have had the All Weapon by now. But instead they only brought me a worthless piece." said Cybergon as he looked at the All Weapon piece he was holding.

Cybergon was an evil robot whose's physical design resembled that of a human, only with slight musculature. He had an evil looking facial expression with red eyes, a head which had a triangular crest that was curved back and a humanlike, sharp toothed mouth.

But just as he started pacing back and forth, he suddenly noticed that it was glowing with energy.

"What's this, it's glowing. Impossible." he said with disbelief.

He could feel it's power surging through his body.

"This power, it's feels formidable. It feels so energizing, I've become more powerful than before. Now I can do things that I could never do beforehand. Soon, the world will be mine, and no one will stand in my way."

* * *

><p><strong>Later on...<strong>

"I gotta say, I never thought that things would turn out quite like this. But after all, it is my responsibility as a hero to fix this problem before it gets even worse than it already is." said Spider-Man as he went swinging through the city while searching for the tablet fragment.

"Alright, I gotta pull myself together if I'm gonna find the first fragment. And my Spider Sense is pointing me in it's direction."

As soon as he reached the fragment's location, he found an old man on the roof of a building. He noticed that he was holding the fragment in his hand.

"Well this is something you don't see everyday."

"You are here for this, correct Mr. Parker?" asked the old man.

"Yes. Hey wait, how do you know who I am?"

"I know many things Peter."

He then walked over to Spider-Man, using his cane for support.

"I am here to help you find your fragments and do the same for your other selves."

"Did Madam Web send you?"

"No, that Zhane fellow asked me."

He then gives Spider-Man the fragment.

"Well, this was easy."

"It isn't going to be as easy as last time."

He then goes close to the edge of the building.

"Wait, I wouldn't stand too close to the edge if I were you."

"Very funny kid, but I know that I am right next to the door."

He soon fell off the building, followed by Spider-Man jumping down in an attempt to save him, only to see that he was gone. The web slinger was confused at this, but soon decided to shrug it off and continue swinging.

"Whoa, now that was weird. Well, at least I got the fragment. But why do I get the feeling that something bad is about to happen?"

* * *

><p><strong>Currently in the Ultimate Universe...<strong>

Ultimate Spider-Man was perched up on a rooftop, overlooking the city from below. Many months had passed since the incident with the Tablet of Order and Chaos, it all felt like an old memory to him. But however he was unaware that it would happen again more sooner than he thought.

"_Spider-Man. The time has come." said none other than Madam Web._

"Madam Web, is that you?" asked the young wall crawler.

"_Yes. The tablet has been shattered once again."_

"Let me guess, I have to find the tablet fragments again. What else is new?"

"_That's not all. Another item known as the All Weapon has also been shattered."_

"Okay, I wasn't expecting that. And who was it that broke it?"

"_Neither of the other Spider-Men were responsible for this."_

"If neither of them broke it, then who did?"

"_A hero named Yoshi who comes from another world of the Multiverse had accidentally shattered the All Weapon at the same when the tablet was shattered, which caused the pieces of both items to end up in both this world and the others."_

"Yoshi. Sounds like a goofy name."

"_And now I will return the black suit to you so that your quest can begin."_

Within seconds, he soon found himself bonded to the Venom Symbiote once again.

"This thing again. What the heck, I might as well deal with it. I'm not gonna find anything by standing around, I better get a move on."

After jumping down from the building, Ultimate shot out a black webline and began swinging across the city to begin his search for the fragments.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Smash Brothers Universe...<strong>

"The fact that all reality is at stake just really bothers me. None of this would be happening if those three idiotic villains didn't try to steal the All Weapon in the first place, otherwise it wouldn't have been shattered to begin with. Either way, I know that I gotta get those pieces before some villains get them first." said Yoshi.

Yoshi navigated through Smash City, using his Super Sense to try and pinpoint the location of an All Weapon piece. He jumped across buildings, ran across walls and flew through the sky, searching high and low for the piece

"It should be somewhere nearby, I can feel it."

Eventually his search had led him into the park, as he could tell that he was getting closer. Pretty soon his search came to an end when he found a piece of the All Weapon sitting in the grass near a pond.

"There it is, I knew I was right. Uh oh, my Super Sense is going off, I better hurry up and grab it."

"Not so fast reptile."

Just as Yoshi was about to reach for it, he was knocked into a tree by an unknown attacker. The person turned out to be some sort of humanoid looking bird with reddish brown feathers and muscular, winged arms. He quickly snatched the piece off the ground.

"You're out of luck hero." said the being.

"Who are you suppose to be, Big Bird?" asked Yoshi.

"You can call me MegaHawk. And I'm taking this little trinket for my own uses."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Who cares, I'm outta here."

He then took off into the skies, flapping the wings on his arms to propel him through the air.

"Just great. I managed to find one piece of the All Weapon, then some villain named MegaHawk steals it and escapes. I don't know how these new villains keep appearing unexpectedy, but I'm not waiting to find out." said Yoshi as he went off in pursuit of MegaHawk.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's the first chapter of my new crossover.<strong>

**Don't worry, Spider-Man 2099 and Spider-Man Noir will appear in the next chapter. I promise. Plus, Yoshi's not the only Smasher who has a role in the story, more Smashers will appear as well.**

**I'd also like to thank Storyteller222 for allowing me to use his OC Zhane in my story. The All Weapon was also his idea.**

**They're will be more to come soon.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Later folks.**


End file.
